


While Turquoise Filled the Room

by empathy_junkie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brief Alcohol Mention, F/M, awkward trans teens, high school romance, namikawa has no fat at all on the upper part of his torso, soothing party atmosphere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathy_junkie/pseuds/empathy_junkie
Summary: a tiny moment of courage in ayame's high school days





	While Turquoise Filled the Room

He reached over to retrieve his drink, and once she could no longer follow the trajectory of his gaze, a gentle impulse bent her forward until she had closed the gap between their bodies and rested her head daintily on his shoulder. All without a single noise; a single breath. When Namikawa drew himself upright again, his hair came to rest on the frames of her glasses, but he gave no indication whatever that he noticed her presence, diverting his attention instead to a slow sip from Hatori's parents' too-formal glass tumbler.

And now she had his hair _in_ her eyes _. Goddamn, he's uncomfortable._

Giving a slight moan, Midou ran a hand over her face, nearly dislodging her glasses and definitely scraping her nails across Namikawa's jaw in the process. She could hear him laughing softly when he lowered the glass from his lips.  

"Better?"

"Not by much," she growled back.


End file.
